


Another Day

by farleythewill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farleythewill/pseuds/farleythewill
Summary: A little drabble I did for my partner, since there's very little Hange out there. ^^ Not really smut, but leads the mind there.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Another Day

"Another day alive is another day worth having," You let out, as you rest yourself on the couch next to your partner.

"That's very true...I'm just upset that we couldn't catch that one...it was so large, so intriguing..." Hange replies, letting out a long sigh, their arms crossed over their chest.

You look over at them, an innocent smile curving your lips. "Well, love, at least you caught me," You say happily, leaning against their shoulder, "and you didn't even have to chase me down."

Wrapping their arm around your shoulders, Hange pulls you closer, their head now resting against yours. "That's a good thing...cause if you were a Titan...well..." They pause, as you look up, seeing their cheeks starting to turn a slight red.

"Oh? Would you say..." You pause, as you place your hand against their chest. "That you would go crazy?" You finish, as your fingers lightly trace over their shirt.

A nervous giggle left Hange's lips, secretly enjoying the sensation of your fingertips. "P-probably...I mean...y-you look a lot better than a Titan, so..." Their words trail, as they realize what they said. "Not that I'd compare you to them, of course!"

Your smile now curving to a devious one, you quickly move yourself so your mounted on their lap, facing them. "Oh, love...I can be a lot better than a measly little Titan," You reply, draping your arms around their neck, causing their face to deepen in color.

At a loss for words, Hange remains panicked at the sudden actions you are taking, but slowly finds their arms lightly gripping your hips.

You lean forward, and brush your lips against theirs, your hands now sliding down their sides, as your lips now move to their neck, kissing their neck tenderly.

A small moan escapes Hange's mouth, as their hands slide down to lightly grip your ass. "H-how about...we take this elsewhere..." they let out, as their breathing starts to become heavier.

"Alright, hon. Besides...in private, I can show you a real specimen to study," You respond, as you get up, swaying your hips as you walk towards the bedroom.

Swallowing hard as they watch you walk away, Hange gets up from the couch, and follow you inside, closing and locking the door behind them.


End file.
